


Napping Partners

by killingmonsterswritingthings



Series: 10 Days of LawLu 2020 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 Days of LawLu 2020, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingmonsterswritingthings/pseuds/killingmonsterswritingthings
Summary: Luffy naps on Bepo. Law isn't amused.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: 10 Days of LawLu 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021261
Comments: 7
Kudos: 152





	Napping Partners

**Author's Note:**

> welcome back for 10 days of lawlu day 4, "Betrayal"  
> i had something very angsty, very different planned for this but because i was focusing on nanowrimo i couldn't give it the attention (and word count) it deserved, so i went with a little more comedic approach. enjoy!

Luffy is woken up by Law’s indignant “I don’t believe this.”

He’s lying on something very soft, and very warm, and he doesn’t really know or care about what’s going on. But then a low rumble starts beneath him, shaking him, and he finally opens his eyes to Law standing over him with his hands on his hips. There’s white fur all around Luffy, and he finally realises what has Law so annoyed.

“Sorry Torao,” he mumbles, pushing himself up with one arm, which causes Bepo underneath him to grumble again, “but you were busy talking about work with Chopper, and Bepo and I were sleepy.”

“He’s my napping partner and you know it,” Law says. It sounds almost childish, and Luffy has to laugh. Then Law gets a proper look at him, and his tone gets even more annoyed. “And that’s my hoodie!”

“Isn’t it Bepo’s choice who he lets to nap on him? And your clothes are nice. I like the color and it smells like you.”

“There’s enough space for both of you,” Bepo says. Luffy really likes that rumble. Almost as good as the slight wheezing and the gentle up and down of his belly when Bepo is asleep. He stretches out a hand to Law.

“I’m not sure I want to anymore now,” Law says. “His fur will be all flat.”

Luffy runs his hands through Bepo’s fur, fluffing it up. “Come on, look, it’s perfect.”

Finally Law relents, taking off his boots and crawling up on Bepo’s stomach, too.

“I can’t believe you would betray me like this,” he mumbles, and Luffy isn’t sure if he’s talking about him or Bepo.

“Sorry, captain,” Bepo mumbles, and Luffy decides to follow suit.

“Yeah, sorry, Torao.”

“Let’s nap then,” Law sniffs. Luffy burrows closer to him, one cheek smushed against Bepo’s fur, one against Law’s hair. This is perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading and see you tomorrow! you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/luffylaws) and less regularly on [tumblr](https://leiathelight.tumblr.com)


End file.
